Somebody Save Me
by Mya101
Summary: A series of unique murders and rapes have been reported. The gang are on the case but somthing goes wrong, Amita's gone, Charlie's panicking and Don is as frustrated as hell and new guy comes into their lives for the worse. Please tell me what you think P
1. Chapter 1

Somebody Save Me 

"Please…please stop"  
Chained up, sad, distorted Amita sat in the middle of the room dehydrated and starving. Why was he doing this? she thought to herself…why now? Why again?

The metal door of the dungeon like room slammed open as the man walked down the old rotting stairs. "Here's your lunch, Bon Appetite" he said in a sarcastic tone as he threw down a few crusts from a sandwich he had probably eaten a few hours ago.

Amita snatched the bread crusts as she hadn't eaten for at least two days. Ever since he chained her up down here all he had been doing was drugging her and teasing her by putting a cup of water just out of reach and worst of all trying and succeeding to befriend her. "I Hate You." she said to him. "don't worry honey it'll all be over soon."


	2. Chapter 2

5 Days earlier

"Hey Amita wait up" Charlie said as he tried to catch up with Amita who was almost out of the door and outside. She held the door open as they walked outside together. "Hi Charlie how are you?" Amita Said "Um I'm good" Charlie replied "I…I saw you talking with some guy who was that?."

"Oh that was just Jack from Harvard, He's really nice. He's the one who arranged for the job there." Amita said. "Oh so um you are going to Harvard?." Charlie said in a frail voice. "Oh well not quiet yet, were just talking about some alterations to the 3 year appointment."

"Alterations?" Charlie asked intriguingly. "Well yeah I was thinking after I finish my PHD this year I do one year of teaching over in Harvard and then I finish the rest of my three years here."

As Charlie heard this his questioning look turned into a full blown smile his heart raced and in that moment he grabbed Amita's hand pulled her in and gave her a quick but heart felt kiss. "Charlie!" Amita squealed out from all the surprise. "sorry." Charlie said shyly as his face started to blush. She smiled and lifted up his face and kissed him sweetly and slowly.

"So you still up for that math date tonight?" Amita asked "definitely!" Charlie replied.  
The night went smoothly except when they both got in trouble on a count of they were making too much noise. They talked, laughed and occasionally kissed, and surprised Alan and Don by the very comfortable position Charlie and Amita were, on the couch. 


	3. Chapter 3

4 Days Earlier 

"Hi Amita" Don called out as spotted her working on her laptop in the local café. "Good morning Don, how are you." Amita replied as she pulled out a chair for him, He sat down and peered over the laptop to see what she was working on.

"I'm good I was just talking to Charlie a bit earlier he's helping me with a rape and murder case. But um I know you previously did a PHD in forensic anatomy and our forensics unit are on a lecture and we only have trainee's on the job. So it'll be really great if you could come and help us out." Don asked "I'd love to, of course I'd come." Amita said excitedly.

"Great! So we'll see you this afternoon its on the lower ground level and I've got the case here there is a list of witnesses, victims pictures and a few tests we did and so on…so I'll see ya later then" Don said thankfully "Ok Bye" Amita replied.

After Amita's Astrophysics lecture she took a look at the case Don left.

Case file No #638542960

Case description 3 bodies have been found between the ages of 20 and 30 all of them were kidnapped possibly raped and murdered with possibly a 9mm gun and then burned by a white male mid 20's man with dark hair last seen near a bank entering a bar on 23rd street Onsdale.

Witnesses Victims

Christina Paulette Not identified

all bodies were too burnt To extract any DNA from

Amita huffed at this case file she studied it and thought that who ever investigated these bodies and crime scene's didn't put much effort into it. After looking through it for a while and writing down a few notes she packed up her things and prepared herself to go to the FBI headquaters.

As she neared the lift of the building she saw Charlie "Hi Charlie" Amita said as she entered the other lift and started to go down "Um..Uh hi…what are…" She loved the look on his face as the absent minded proffesser was so obviously not clued in about herself helping Don out "Ha! Gosh" she giggled to herself as she entered the forensics lab were she soon found Don.

"Ah good you're here, Amita this is Adam he is the only trainee we have left, so just find whatever you can bring it upstairs and it'll be a big help I have to go bye."

"What's his rush?" Adam said "Dunno, suppose he might get a bit nervous around our friends here." They both laughed as they clearly were both unaffected by the decaying bodies around them. Amita took a look at Adam who was a little nervous but actually kinda cute he had bright blue eyes, short brown hair and was really well built for a scientist.

"So you got any idea how we can identify these guys or girls."Adam asked curiously.  
"Well actually I do and by the way the bodies are all women, you see how these two's hips are more rounded." Amita said as she further analysed the bodies. "Oh yeah I see."

After a few autopsy's and tests Amita and Adam went upstairs to show the rest of the guys what they found so far they found Charlie up there on his usual rant lecturing the others. The both of them pulled up a chair and listened to the rest of what Charlie had to say.

Megan then soon said "Ok Charlie that's all good, but we still have no idea who the killer or the victims."Megan stated "yes but with this we can predict where he will strike next." Charlie said. "Yes ok but what are we looking for how are we supposed to know what his next victim looks like?"Megan counter pointed.

"With this."Amita interrupted, she stuck up three pictures on the boards next to a few of the victims, she cleared her throat and began. "Like it says in the report the victims bodies were burnt so it was kinda hard to identify them the usual way so we, me and Adam persormed autopsy's on all 3 bodies and found some liquid in the skull that we used to extract some DNA from."

Adam then added "And we found that all three of the bodies were cops the first was petty officer Anderson, Death approximately 1 week ago then there was Agent Lorret who was killed just a day earlier."

"And the last victim Officer Demisi the only victim that wasn't as intensively burnt she's 28 years of age according to the dental records which is a bit older than the others and also the other 2 live fairly close just a few streets away while Officer Demisi lives about 7 suburbs away on the outskirts of the city." Amita stated

"Yeah so what we might be dealing with here is the a killer and a copycat but it'll be a bit more helpful if you could get a arson's specialist." Adam explained

"Wow" Don said "we didn't think you could get that much in half an hour." Charlie then added. Amita smiled shyly at the compliment and then said… "Thankyou, so um I guess I'll go back to school I've still got a few classes. But um if you need anything just call me."

Amita went off and Adam followed her who was getting a lift from her and Charlie and Don went back to work. Charlie eyeing Amita and Adam as he felt a hint of jealously when Adam placed him hand on Amita's arm. Once they disappeared in the lift Charlie went back to his work.


End file.
